cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectra Phantom
"Let's talk credits first, burc'ya." - Spectra to one of his clients Early Life (52 BBY - 32 BBY) Spectra Ghost Phantom or Spect'ika in Mando'a, was a male Human of Mandalorian descendecy born in Hutt Space on the moon of Nar Shaddaa and the son of True Mandalorian veterans, Vyllckart Phantom and Valery Phantom. When the True Mandalorians lost Jaster Mereel on Korda Six, in 52 BBY, the same year Spectra was born, his parents decided to leave the True Mandalorians and raise their son, in order to continue Clan Phantom and train their child to fight alongside the True Mandalorians. At the age of 10, his parents began training him in the Mandalorian ways, showing him many combat styles, how to use a variety of weapons and basic medical care for when in a battle. On his 16th birthday, his parents presented him with his own beskar'gam, his father then took him to an underground fighting arena. Inside Spectra saw hundreds of people betting on beasts, gladiators and even droids, as they fought in arenas. Vyllckart showed him, his good Duros friend, Adant, who then escorted Spectra to the arena, where a Gundark, awaited his prey. Adant announced the fight and released the Gundark. Quickly, Vyllckart warned that this was his first trial and immediately threw his son a blaster pistol to fight the charging beast. Spectra dodged the Gundark's charge and as the beast was preparing to charge again, he blasted both of the it's legs off with deadly accuracy. He then walked towards the hurt beast, heating it's moans of pain, with a knife on his hand to finish it off. After killing it, he took a tooth as a trophy. His father congratulated him on completing his first trial. He continued his harsh training and, finally, at the age of 20, Spectra finished his training and set out on his bounty hunting career, as the Mandalorian Civil War had endend years ago, and thus, there was no need to find the True Mandalorians, as they had been wiped out (although some may have survived). Nar Shaddaa.png|Nar Shaddaa, the Smuggler's Moon Clan Phantom Symbol.png|Clan Phantom's Symbol The Giant Gundark Of Umbara.png|The Gundark Chapter 1: Bounty Hunter Career (32 BBY - 22 BBY) The Green Lord Job (32 BBY) After Spectra started his Bounty Hunter career, he decided to hang out in a cantina on the Underworld of Coruscant, where he knew he would be able to find bounties, The Hunter's Den, a cantina mostly frequented by Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters. Suddenly, a very strange man approached Spectra with a contract. He looked at the man and said that he looked weird, the man said nothing about that and sat on a chair. He began discussing the contract, he served a renowned crime lord who requires Spectra's expertise to eliminate his rival named The Green Lord, a Twi'lek crime lord with ties to the Black Sun and Pyke Syndicate. Spectra reviewed the contract and accepted it. The man left and Spectra jumped onto his speeder and went to the spaceport, where his starship, The Beroya ''(Mando'a for Bounty Hunter), a modified YV-929 light freighter. Once ''The Beroya was in space, Spectra set course to the swamp world of Hutta. After 84 hours of travelling in hyperspace, The Beroya finally arrived at Hutta and landed on Bilbousa's spaceport. He took his speeder and traveled to the remote location of The Green Lords Fortress. At the location, he grabbed a pair of macrobinocualrs to scout the area. It appeared there was no one guarding the gates. He left the speeder and quietly approached the gates, until he heard the sound of a speeder approaching his position. Spectra quickly hid behind some crates and saw as the speeder entered the building. Right before the gates closed, Spectra snuck inside. Cautiously, he move in the direction of the turbolift and used it to reach the tower, where The Green Lord resided. When the lift reached the destination, Spectra was surprised by two droids guarding the tower's door. He quickly exited the turbolift and placed sticky grenades on the chests of the droids and kicked them onto the door. Spectra quickly took cover behind some boxes and watched as the droids exploded, opening the door. Spectra entered the room wielding his two Westar-34 Blaster Pistols. But much to Spectra's surprise, his target wasn't there, he then looked out the window and saw the crime lord and a woman heading to the docking bay, with a starship ready to take off. Spectra shot the window and jumped out of it, utilizing his jetpack to intercept them. He used his wrist mounted blaster to shoot The Green Lord, neutralizing his target, but the woman pulled out a blaster and began shooting at Spectra, he didn't wish to harm her, but had no choice but to kill her, as she wouldn't stop shooting at Spectra. He throwed a thermal detonator and saw as the woman died. In the bounty hunting business this is called collateral damage. He landed near his target's body and took his head as proof of his death. He returned to the city and took off in his ship back to Coruscant to deliver the news of The Green Lord's fate to his employer. He met his employer's servant who then escorted him to his master's stronghold. After arriving, Spectra showed his employer the head of The Green Lord. The crime lord was happy to see that his rival was finally dead, then, a slave girl, carrying a case with Spectra's credits, approached and gave the bounty hunter the case. Before Spectra left, the crime lord said he had a special gift for Spectra, a door opened and from inside of it, came an R5 astromech unit, designated, R5-D7, Spectra looked at the crime lord and thanked him for this gift. The two departed the stronghold while Spectra tried figuring out a nickname for R5-D7, finally settling on "Blue", because R5's paint job was blue. A Mysterious Weapon (28 BBY) Thanks to the Green Lord job, Spectra's career as a bounty hunter grew and he soon became a well known bounty hunter. Durring that time, he took down famous and dangerous criminals, crime lords, gangs and countless others. After their bounty hunting spree, Spectra and Blue travelled to Corellia to meet with the mandalorian's nº1 weapons dealer, Iskad, who supplied them with a all kinds of weapons. Somehow, Iskad got his hand on an interesting, but mysterious weapon, leaving Spectra worried that this might not be true, as Iskad never had anything extraordinary. Upon arriving on Corellia, "The Beroya" landed on Coronet City, they then proceeded to find a Rocket Tram station. Spectra and Blue hopped inside one of the Rocket Trams and made their way to Axial Park, to find their friend and possibly, buy this strange weapon, Iskad had. Upon arriving at Axial Park, Blue identified the worried weapons dealer, Spectra called him and Iskad ran as fast as speeder towards him, the Iskad started talking very fast but didn't make much sense, the bounty hunter asked him to clam down and start over from the begining. Iskad, calmed down, and told Spectra of the recent events in his life, his son, had been kidnapped by a deranged man, who thought of Iskad's son as his dead child, Iskad begged Spectra to help him even going as far to stand on his knees. The young mandalorian looked down at his friend and helped him up, placed his hand on his shoulder and reassured him, he would find his son. Iskad gave the man's coordinates to Spectra, who said they would be back, Blue and his master quickly returned to the rocket tram station and found a speeder renting business, after getting the speeder, they followed the coordinates, leading them to a shady looking building outside the city. Spectra told Blue to stay with the speeder as he climbed to the top of the roof, there, he was able to find a window, and see the kidnapper yelling in Huttese at the child, from what Spectra could hear, the man was angry at the child for attempting to escape, he then tried to beat the child, but was stopped by Spectra and his sniper rifle. The scared child cried, but then calmed down when Spectra came down from the roof, he knew Spectra as one of his father's friends, since he had nothing to fear, he quickly grabbed the mandalorian's gloved hand. The three returned to city, to Iskad's home/warehouse, when he heard his son's laughter, he stepped outside and immediately proceeded to hug him, although Spectra did not wish for a reward, Iskad insisted and showed him the mysterious weapon. Iskad grabbed a dusty, but very ornate box, and, inside was a...Lightsaber, Spectra asked Iskad where he got this, but Iskad did not know except that he recieved it from a strange looking man. Despite having no prior experience with a lightsaber, he took it, and thanked Iskad for the gift. Spectra and Blue then departed Corellia, back to Coruscant to the Hunter's Den, to find more jobs. Mandalorian's Revenge (25 BBY) Coming soon! Chapter 2: Republic Contract (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Coming soon! Personality and Traits Spectra was an incredibly skilled mandalorian warrior, demonstrating skills in combat, survival and use of technology. He was also highly intelligent and adaptable, managing to outmaneuver many enemies. He had a sense of justice and honor, never cheating in a battle (except Pazaak and Sabacc) and despised those who did. He was also a highly skilled pilot, able to fly into dangerous situations and survive, such as an asteroid field. He also had a keen sense of military strategy, able to lead a squad of Clones to destroy a Separatist bunker on Umbara. Spectra spoke and comprehended a variety of languages, including, Basic, Mando'a, Binary, Huttese and others. He used an extensive array of weapons, such as blaster pistols, blaster rifles, a wrist rocket launcher, a wrist blaster, a miniature flame projector, thermal detonators and other weapons. During visits to Nar Shaddaa, Spectra would play Sabacc and Pazaak at many casinos (even beating the famous Lando Calrissian). 'Behind the Scenes' 'Trivia' Spectra Phantom was a Character in Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures, named Spectra Phantom7. Spectra's name comes from one of the characters in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, Spectra Phantom. Spectra has also appeared in other games (Fallout 3 and NV, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Saints Row IV, etc.). The nickname "Blue" relates to the fact most of the things Spectra owns, are blue, including his ship, droid, armor and even the lightsaber. Appearances Clone Wars Adventures Online Multiplayer Game (First Appearance) Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Commander Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Clan Phantom Category:Republic Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Lifetime Members Category:Member Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Ace Pilot Category:Smuggler